


be patient, behave

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, michael and ashton are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: the night that calum drives luke home, things get interesting.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	be patient, behave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticsugar/gifts).



> hello everyone! this is based off a prompt, "i haven't forgot about you" from the lovely [molly](http://staticsounds.tumblr.com)! i have not written smut in like, four months, so please be kind to me! this is a direct continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620708/chapters/67577098), so for continuity, it makes sense to read that one first! happy reading!

Luke isn’t entirely sure what’s gotten into him, but he’s not going to complain about it right now. 

Normally, he’s the kind of guy who likes to at least go out once or twice before he invites men up into his apartment. But he’s tipsy, and Calum is so very sexy, with his leather jacket and his motorcycle and the way he looked when he was smoking a cigarette outside of the bar. (Not that he was one to condone smoking, he definitely wasn’t, but Calum made it look so good it made him doubt himself a little bit.)

Calum had taken his invitation upstairs but said he was going to have a smoke first, so Luke was now sitting nervously on his couch, waiting for him to come back up. He wonders if Calum is going to leave him sitting here alone, leave him hanging on a thread. He knows it's a terrible idea to start ‘what ifs’ so he prys himself off of the couch and makes his way into the kitchen to make a drink. He also knows more alcohol is not the solution to this problem, but it’s the handiest one, so it’s what he goes for. 

He’s pouring the soda water into his cup with the vodka when he hears the door open, and he lets out a sigh of relief when Calum walks through the door. “Shoes off,” Luke says absentmindedly, topping off the drink. “Do you want one?” He looks over at Calum expectantly, taken aback at the sight of him inside of his apartment. Calum looks up at him as he takes off his Docs, grinning a little bit. 

“Yeah, I’ll take one. Didn’t really have much at the bar, since I had to drive home, you know,” he says, giving Luke a knowing look. He feels as if he’s being scolded a little bit, a blush blossoming over his cheeks as he grabs another glass from the cupboard and starts to make a second one. “Didn’t expect to come up here and see such a nice place, though. Or you making a drink after earlier.” Luke’s blushing harder now. 

“Well, I don’t know if you know this about me, but I’m an interior designer,” he says as he finishes off making a second vodka soda for Calum. “So I take pride in making sure my space looks nice. Despite Michael’s best efforts.” He hands the drink to Calum, who takes it gingerly into his hand. Their fingers brush up against one another, and Calum’s are rough, like he works with them, and that sends a shiver down his spine (and straight to his cock, if he’s being honest). “As for the drink… helped keep my mind busy while I waited for you to come up.” He doesn’t express his fears, but gives Calum a look that says everything laid out on his face as he takes a sip of his beverage. Calum just chuckles, and Luke’s eyes follow as he brings his cup to his lips.

Luke doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or if it’s just the fact he hasn’t gotten laid in so long, but just the sight of him in his well lit apartment, versus the dimly lit street that the bar was on, really showed off how incredibly attractive Calum was. Luke wanted to fist his hands in those curls of his and never let go. He blushes at his own thoughts and looks back down at his drink. Calum just grins knowingly around his cup and downs the drink in one go, setting the empty glass on the island. Luke almost chokes on his drink, taking half of the beverage down with it. 

“What, you think I was just gonna leave you on read, pretty boy?” Calum chuckles as Luke sets his glass down on the island. “I would never. You’re too pretty to be left here all by yourself.” Luke swallows a little harder than he means to, biting his bottom lip when Calum crosses over to him and slides a hand over his jaw. “Would be a shame to let all that glitter go to waste, don’t you think so?” Calum swipes his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip teasingly with a knowing smirk, and Luke is prepared to drop to his knees in the middle of his kitchen. 

“Yeah, it would,” he manages, looking at Calum with wide blue eyes. He swallows again, watching him carefully, trying to calculate his next move. But Calum didn’t seem like the type that could be all that predictable, he thinks to himself, looking into his deep brown eyes. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, pretty boy,” he warns, and all Luke can do is nod in response, anticipating it. Calum closes the bridge between the two of them, pressing his mouth against Luke’s, and it’s everything he ever wanted. 

Calum tastes like cigarettes and vodka and spearmint gum, his lips warm and plush against his own. Luke tentatively slides a hand into his curls as he kisses him back, slowly getting into the swing of things as their mouths move together. Calum places a hand on Luke’s hip, moving him to press him against the edge of the kitchen island as he kisses him a little bit harder. Luke makes a soft, whining noise against his mouth, tugging a little harder at the curls he has fisted in his hand. Calum makes his own noise in response to him, fingers sliding into the golden curls at the base of Luke’s neck to keep him in place. 

Luke doesn’t remember the last time he kissed a man and _enjoyed_ it quite so much -- sure, he’s had flings that were nice, but no one else had quite made him feel this way. It sends a shiver down his spine as Calum’s fingers slip underneath his silk shirt, ghosting along his hip slowly as their mouths move together. He lets out a soft gasp, lips parting against Calum’s mouth at his rough touch. Calum takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Luke’s mouth, which he groans gratefully for. 

It’s a few moments of this before Luke pulls back a little bit, mouth red and a little wet with spit as he catches his breath. Calum just grins a little bit, moving his mouth along Luke’s jaw to leave a small trail of love bites over the skin there. Luke whines softly at it, hand sliding to rest on the back of Calum’s neck to guide him along the side of his neck. Luke feels a little bit like a teenager all over again, throwing him back to college days when he would kick Michael out of their shared dorm room to bring in his flavor of the week. But this wasn’t college, and this was Michael’s boyfriend’s roommate, and as dangerous as that could be if Luke didn’t want to keep this up, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

“Maybe we should… move to the bedroom,” he manages, breathless as his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Calum’s mouth at his neck. Calum just smirks against his skin, fingers sliding a little further up his shirt and sending electricity through Luke’s body. All Luke could think about right now is how nice those fingers were going to feel in other places, and he didn’t want to make a mess in the kitchen. Calum pulls back from his neck, pressing another shorter kiss to his mouth. Despite his own insistence of taking this somewhere more comfortable, Luke almost immediately misses the feeling of Calum’s mouth on him, looking at him with wide blue eyes. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me, pretty boy,” he hums lowly, and the nickname sends another shiver down Luke’s spine. “Lead the way.” Luke nods a little bit in response as Calum takes a step back to let him free. He grabs his glass off the island, downing the rest of his drink before grabbing ahold of Calum’s hand and leading him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Luke tries not to think too hard about the way that their hands fit together so nicely, reminding himself that this is just a way to get out some frustrations. He looks over his shoulder once, seeing Calum’s eyes firmly on his ass with a grin. “Looks nice in those pants, pretty boy.” He flushes a little more, tugging him faster down the hallway.

He pulls Calum into his bedroom, flipping on his lamp for dimmer lighting than his overheads so he doesn’t trip over himself. He shuts the door behind them and Calum immediately presses him against the wood, kissing him again hungrily on the mouth. Luke lets out a soft moan, fingers sliding back into his curls at the base of his neck as he kisses him. He feels Calum’s hands at his waist, pushing his shirt up and fingers pressing into his skin there. He shudders under the touch, pulling back slightly, Calum trying to follow him with his mouth. Luke instead reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction of the hamper before kissing him again. Calum grins almost triumphantly against his mouth, hands sliding over the new real estate. Luke doesn’t know how much more he can take of this teasing, but he knows this is going to be a long process (and he’s not complaining, not one bit). 

Calum pulls back this time, shrugging off his leather jacket and pulling his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Luke’s eyes slide over the exposed skin, littered with tattoos that he hadn’t imagined were there, feeling his dick twitch expectantly in his leather pants as he looks over to him. “Like what you see, pretty boy,” Calum asks with a grin, tugging Luke towards the bed. All Luke can do is nod in agreement, following Calum blindly. He thinks he would do pretty much anything this man asked of him, and he didn’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing right now. 

“You’re fucking fit,” he manages to get out, cheeks reddening as he makes his way to the bed, perching himself on the edge of it. Calum looks down at him, hand sliding along his jaw slowly as he watches him carefully. Luke melts into his touch a little more, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he looks up at Calum expectantly. There’s something in the air between them, like tension but with something else mixed in, and Luke isn’t sure what to expect next. He just waits to see what Calum does, what Calum wants to do. 

“So are you,” Calum hums finally, sliding a hand into Luke’s curls. He pushes him back onto the bed, climbing over him and kissing him once again. Luke lets out a soft groan, hands sliding up over Calum’s back. His muscles ripple underneath his touch, and Luke slowly drags blunt nails over his skin as he moans softly against his mouth. Calum moves back to his neck, sucking a mark into his skin there. Luke realizes he’s going to have to wear a lot of turtlenecks or something over the next week during client meetings, because he doesn’t want everyone to see what Calum has done. But he definitely wants the reminder. 

He tilts his head back, opening up more real estate for Calum to take advantage of, whining softly in the back of his throat as Calum unbuttons his leather pants with one hand expertly. Luke feels his dick twitch at the thought of him being so deft with his fingers for about the ninth time tonight, wondering how long it will be before he can _really_ feel them. Calum chuckles quietly against Luke’s skin at the way he squirms underneath his touch, moving to nip at his collarbone as he tugs his leather pants off and tosses them onto the floor. Luke sighs softly at the slight relief, the loss of the tight fabric around his growing cock welcome. Calum’s hand slides up over Luke’s cock slowly through his boxers, and he hisses softly at the touch, evolving into a soft whimper as he looks down at him. 

“You like that, pretty boy?” he asks, a smirk on those pink lips of his again, and all Luke can do is nod in agreement, one of his hands fisting in Calum’s curls again. “You like it when I touch you like that?” He slowly palms his hand over Luke again, more calculated, and Luke lets out a louder, sluttier moan this time, tugging at Calum’s hair and eliciting a quiet groan from him. 

“Yes, I like it,” he whines. “Want to feel you… want you to touch me everywhere, fuck, Calum…” Calum chuckles a little bit, hands sliding over Luke’s thighs lightly and sending a shiver up his spine. “Fucking tease…” He just smirks down at him, and Luke is pretty sure he scowls in return. 

“Trust me, I could tease you a lot more than this, pretty boy,” he hums softly. “Just wanna see you unravel for me… Can I take off your underwear, babe?” His fingers are hooked playfully underneath the waistband of them, and Luke nods feverishly, wanting nothing more right now. 

“Please, take them off,” he whines a little bit. Calum grins as he pulls them off, watching as Luke’s cock springs free to rest against his stomach, already looking painfully hard. Calum chuckles to himself, looking a little smug as he slowly drags a finger up his length, eliciting another slutty moan from Luke’s mouth. “Fuck, Cal…”

“You look so fucking gorgeous, fuck,” he hums, wrapping his fist loosely around Luke’s cock. His fingers feel just as nice as he imagined wrapped around his length, rough fingertips moving slowly along it as he looks up at Luke expectantly. “Such a good boy for me, yeah?” Luke whines at the praise, nodding, golden curls splayed out around his head like a halo on his pillow as he moans in agreement with Calum. “Got such a pretty little cock, too… a pretty cock for a pretty boy…” 

“Just for you,” Luke replies, the words coming off his tongue before he can even think about it. “‘s all for you…” Calum hums at his reply, seemingly pleased with it as he tugs at Luke’s cock lazily, leaning down to kiss at his neck. And while Luke loves this, loves being doted on like this, he wants more. He wants to please Calum more than anything else right now. He slides his hands over Calum’s shoulders, flipping the two of them over easily so he’s on top. Calum looks up at him, a little surprised at the ease he had switching their positions. “I do work out, you know,” Luke adds as his hands slide to unbutton Calum’s jeans. 

“Stronger than you look, I see,” he chuckles a little bit, watching Luke with dark eyes as he tugs his jeans and underwear off, letting them crumple onto his floor carelessly. He pushes the thought of the mess out of his head as soon as he does it, eyes immediately falling on Calum’s cock, laying flush against his abdomen and he groans at the very sight of it. He slides his hand over it slowly, biting his bottom lip into his mouth as he wraps his fingers around it gingerly. Calum inhales sharply at the contact, cursing under his breath softly as Luke gently tugs at him. “Fuck, pretty boy… your hand feels nice…” Luke just grins a little bit, moving between Calum’s legs as he looks up at him. Calum pushes himself up onto his elbows to look at him a little better, unsure of what he’s going to do next. Luke just smirks up at him a little bit, leaning forward and dragging his tongue up over the length of Calum’s cock, stopping to drag his tongue over the tip slowly. 

“Just want a little taste,” Luke says, looking up at Calum through his lashes and golden curls before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Calum groans at the feeling of Luke’s warm, wet mouth around him, sliding a hand into his curls to keep them out of his face. He hisses softly as Luke takes him further into his mouth, bobbing messily on his length as he tugs a little harder on his golden locks. Luke moans around him when he tugs at his curls, sending vibrations up Calum’s cock and making him groan a little bit louder at the sensation. 

“Fuck, that’s it, pretty boy,” he groans softly, watching Luke with hooded lids as he slides his mouth up and down his cock tentatively. Luke looks up at him, blue eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief as he braces his hands against his thighs and taking as much into his mouth as possible. Calum’s head rolls back a little bit, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he fists at those curls again. 

Luke gags as the head of Calum’s cock hits the back of his throat, but he’s determined to do this. It’s been a while since he’s sucked any cock, especially one as nice as Calum’s was, but it’s still one of his favorite pastimes in the bedroom. He looks up at Calum, determined as he swallows down his cock, holding himself there for a few moments until there’s spit collecting at the corners of his mouth before pulling himself off with a cough. There’s tears in the corners of his eyes but he pays no attention to them, stroking Calum’s spit coated cock with his hand slowly. Calum reaches down and runs his thumb over Luke’s red, wet mouth. 

“Such a good little cock slut, aren’t you,” Calum hums affectionately, to which Luke nods, hand still loosely wrapped around Calum’s dick and stroking him slowly. “I wanna fuck you, pretty boy, wanna hear you scream my name while I’m balls deep in you. Would you like that?” Luke lets out a pathetic excuse of a moan, nodding a little bit as he looks at him. 

“Fuck, please,” he whimpers, his voice hoarse from having Calum’s cock down his throat, and Calum just chuckles as he brushes golden curls out of Luke’s eyes again. He pulls himself up from his knees, clambering over the bed and fishing around his bedside table. He pulls out the lube and a condom, tossing them to him with a shaky hand as he settles against the bed a little bit. Calum hums to himself, settling between Luke’s legs as he gently fists Luke’s dick in his hand, teasingly tugging on it. Luke whines a little bit, looking down at him from his new position. 

“Wanna give you a treat first,” Calum says decidedly, grinning down at Luke. His brow furrows a little bit, wondering what in the hell kind of surprise this man could have for him. Calum grabs one of Luke’s pillows, sliding it underneath his ass for comfort for the next part of this journey. He leans up and kisses him softly on the mouth before kissing down over his body, leaving little bite marks in his wake. His hand was lazily fisted around Luke’s cock still, stroking him gently as he kisses down his body. Luke whines softly, almost impatiently as he watches Calum take his time with his body. Calum just chuckles in response, slowly making his way back between his legs. Calum hums to himself as he settles there, leaning down and nipping at Luke’s inner thighs gently. He looks down between his legs at him, still a little confused as to what Calum could possibly be doing. 

Until he leans in and pulls his cheeks apart gingerly with a grin, looking up at Luke as he drags his tongue over his hole with purpose. Luke whines loudly in the back of his throat, one of his hands immediately sliding into Calum’s curls at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue dragging over his hole. Calum hums against him, sending chills up Luke’s spine as he presses his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, looking up at Luke with dark eyes. Luke whimpers softly, tugging at his curls as he encourages him further. This is probably the first time a near stranger who he’ll have to probably see in the near future has had his tongue inside of him, but he’s not going to complain. Finding someone who does it -- especially without asking in the first place -- is a rare enough occurrence. Maybe he’ll just have to keep Calum around after all. 

“Fuck, that’s so fucking…. you’re so good with your mouth,” Luke manages to get out, fumbling for the words that are trying so hard to articulate themselves on his tongue. He tugs a little harder, and Calum groans against his hole, and Luke whines a little louder at that. “God, Calum…” His hips roll against Calum’s mouth a little bit, and Calum just grins against him as he pulls him apart a little further, pressing his tongue into him slowly as he watches him. 

Luke is a writhing mess underneath Calum, the feeling of his tongue pressing into him a sensation he hadn’t been prepared for, whining softly in the back of his throat as he watches him, biting his lip to keep himself from being _too_ much louder (he has a corner room, thankfully, but he doesn’t want any of the neighbors to chance hearing him become more of a moaning mess at two in the morning). Calum pulls back after a moment, licking his lips with a grin before grabbing the lube and slicking up one of his fingers. 

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you,” he grins a little bit, circling his hole with his now slicked finger. The lube feels cold in contrast to how Calum’s mouth had felt, and he hisses softly at the feeling of it. Calum chuckles a little bit, grinning at him a little. “Sorry, shoulda warmed it a little bit, huh?” Luke just huffs in reply, both impatient and needy as he looks down at Calum between his legs. “You’re trying so hard not to be a little brat, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Not a brat,” Luke replies, the pout more evident on his mouth now. Calum shakes his head a little bit but presses his finger into Luke, erasing the pout and replacing it with a loud whine at the intrusion. Much like the feeling of Calum’s tongue, his finger isn’t a strange feeling, but the difference of his own thick fingers in contrast to Luke’s own pressing up into him was something else entirely. He whines as Calum presses his finger in and out of him slowly, pulling it out almost entirely before pressing it in all the way again, coaxing a long groan from Luke’s throat. “Fucking tease….”

“Tease is my middle name,” Calum hums with a smirk. “You okay for a second finger there, sweetheart?” Luke just nods a little bit, his eyes saying everything as he makes eye contact with Calum. Calum chuckles a little bit as he presses a second lubed up finger in with the first, and the stretch is almost cathartic. Luke whines at the stretch, not as used to the feeling as he’s the one doing it to himself most days. Once he adjusts, Calum starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him properly and Luke is whining messily underneath him as he watches. He starts curling them, on a mission, and once his fingers press up against his prostate, Luke moans loudly, tugging hard at Calum’s hair again. 

“Fuck,” he manages, pulling his hand from Calum’s hair as not to accidentally tug all of the hair out of his head. Calum just grins triumphantly, curling his fingers again into the spot, eliciting another slutty moan from Luke’s mouth. His head lolls back against the pillow a little bit, golden curls spilling out around his head like a halo as he relishes in the pleasure. Calum watches him, a grin on his face as he pulls his fingers out entirely. Luke whines at the loss, but watches as he drizzles more lube onto his fingers. 

“Can you take three, babe?” Calum asks huskilly, eyes dark from how charged the moment between them is. Luke nods feverishly, hands fisting at the sheets a little bit. Calum presses the three fingers into him, and Luke whines low in the back of his throat, the feeling uncomfortable but not totally painful. He feels Calum being more diligent now, carefully opening him up as he watches him. Luke is feeling so antsy, the alcohol in his system quietly begging for more as he looks down at Calum, lip bitten red between his lips. Calum finally pulls his fingers free and grabs the condom, tearing the package open and rolling it onto his still hard dick. Luke watches him with fascination. 

“You can fuck me just like this if you want,” he says, cheeks pink and voice softer now, almost shy. Calum chuckles lowly, drizzling lube over his covered dick as he lines himself up to push into him. 

“Shy now, princess?” Calum asks, circling his hole with the head of his dick this time, his other hand sliding up to stroke gently at Luke’s dick. Luke flushes down his neck, turning his head to look away from Calum. He chuckles again, his hand sliding up over his jaw and turning it to look at him. “I want you to look at me when I fuck you.” Luke lets out a noise at that, and Calum just smirks with triumph again, pressing his cock into Luke’s hole. 

Luke was no stranger to getting fucked, but something about getting fucked by Calum felt different. The moment that Calum pressed into him, Luke felt the air between them change somehow, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. But the pleasure was immeasurable, just stretched out enough that it doesn’t hurt, but Calum’s cock still stretches him enough for him to feel it. He whines in the back of his throat as he slowly pushes in all the way, bottoming out with a curse under his breath. His hand comes up to brush curls from Luke’s forehead, and the way he looks at him is so intimate, almost like the moment is meant for the two of them. Luke flushes again, whimpering softly as he rocks his hips against Calum, silently begging him to do something, _anything_ , because he needs it. 

“Calum,” he whines after a moment, and Calum chuckles in response, starting to move his hips to rock in and out of Luke slowly. He makes a noise at the sensation, hands coming up to slide over Calum’s shoulders as he moves in and out of him, his own hips moving of their own volition to help him with the pacing a little bit. He hooks a leg around his waist to pull him in a little closer, one of his hands sliding into Calum’s hair again for some sense of grounding. 

“You feel so fuckin’ good, pretty boy,” Calum grunts, rolling his hips up into him. “Look so fuckin’ gorgeous underneath me like this, fuck… Were made just to be fucked, weren’t you…” Luke groans at Calum’s words, looking up at him with blown pupils and panting a little as he tries to angle his hips _just right_ to get Calum to that spot. “Made just for me to fuck you…”

“Just for you,” Luke repeats, nodding as he drags his blunt nails down over his shoulder, looking up at him with a hint of stars in his eyes. (He chalks it up to the influence he’s under, both alcoholic and sexual, but he knows deep down it’s more than that.) Calum leans down to mouth at Luke’s neck, sucking a mark there as he angles his hips, just missing Luke’s prostate every time with a knowing smirk against his skin. Luke huffs, tired of the games, pulls himself away, pushing Calum onto his back on his large bed. Calum looks up at him with surprise, and Luke just hovers over his lap, grabbing the base of his dick gingerly as he slides himself onto it with a whine. “You’re being a _tease_ ….” 

Calum’s breath hitches as he watches Luke on top of him, sliding himself onto his dick with ease as he bottoms out. His hands slide up to grip at his hips, helping him move up and down on him, gaining momentum after a few moments. Luke sighs as he angles his hips just right, coming down onto Calum so the head of his dick presses against his prostate. His head rolls back a little bit, groaning loudly as he feels him fully pressing into him like that. Calum groans at the sight of Luke like this, fucked out and needy and panting as he works himself onto his dick. One of his hands reaches between the two of them, tugging at him slowly as he watches him carefully. 

“God, you look so fuckin’ gorgeous, pretty boy, using my cock how you want,” he hums softly, watching him as he works himself onto his cock. Luke whines in reply, hips rocking down to get that pleasure he’d been chasing, moaning softly at the feeling of Calum’s rough fingers against his cock. He doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last like this, fucked out into bliss by this incredibly attractive man that just so happened to be leaving the bar at the same time as him. “You wanna cum for me, baby? Wanna cum on my cock like a good little boy?” 

All Luke could do was groan in reply, nodding a little bit as he licks at his pink lips, bitten raw from the tension between the two of them. Calum’s other hand slides up to Luke’s jaw, holding it so he was looking at him, making eye contact with him. “Please, I want to cum…” 

“Cum for me then, Luke,” he hums, before pressing his mouth against his roughly and tugging at his cock a little harder. Luke loses control then, at hearing his name coming off of Calum’s lips, of how he’s tugging at him, at how their mouths press so perfectly together. He’s moaning loudly against his mouth as he comes between them, painting both of their abdomens in sticky white as he rides it out. He spasms around Calum, who groans against his mouth, rocking up into Luke during the aftershocks, chasing after his own release. It’s not that much longer, Luke just on the verse of over stimulation as he cums with a shout against his mouth. 

Luke whines when Calum pulls out of him a few minutes later, laying him carefully back against the bed. Calum looks around a little bit, looking for something after he ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash can next to Luke’s bed. Luke looks over at him, entering his post coital bliss, a little irked he isn’t immediately getting cuddled. “What is it,” he says, his tone a bit annoyed and his voice a little hoarse from gagging on his cock and moaning all night long. 

“Just, you know, wanted to,” he gestures between the two of them, “clean up?” Luke huffs slightly, stretching his arms up over his head. 

“Bathroom’s across the hall and I have some wipes in there,” he hums. “I don’t… do this a lot, that’s why I don’t have anything in here.” His cheeks burn a little pinker at his confession, and Calum just chuckles as he presses a fleeting kiss to his forehead. Luke tries to pretend it doesn’t mean anything. 

“I’m gonna clean up and go have a cigarette and then I’ll be back, pretty boy,” he hums softly, brushing golden curls out of his face. Luke pouts. He just wants to cuddle, damn it. What if Calum leaves when he goes to have his cigarette? What if he doesn’t want to do this with him? A million anxieties start swarming around his head like mosquitos, and Luke wishes they would go the fuck away.

“Okay,” is all he manages to say, and he thinks it comes out a little sadder than he means it to. He watches as Calum grabs his jeans and underwear and makes his way out of his bedroom, and Luke would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching him go. Calum had a nice ass of his own, he thinks to himself. 

He feels like he’s been laying there for about thirty minutes, staring at the ceiling. His brain has convinced himself that Calum has left him entirely, left his shirt and jacket strewn across his floor and just gone home. He knows that’s a silly thought to have, but he has it anyways. He’s too sore to be bothered to get up, however, so he stays put, wondering if he’ll worry himself to sleep. 

He’s almost managed to do it when the door opens and closes again, and he looks across the room, bleary eyed as Calum sits himself on the edge of his bed, wipes in his hand. “Stop looking so worried. I haven’t forgot about you.” Luke lets out a tired laugh, shivering a little bit at the feeling of the cold wipes removing the remnants of his cum from his stomach. His touch is gentle, caring as he cleans him up, tossing the used wipes into Luke’s bin and pulling his jeans back off. 

“You’re gonna stay?” Luke asks, and his voice is soft, making himself sound smaller than he means to. Calum chuckles as he retrieves Luke’s underwear for him, which he gratefully pulls on with a huff. Calum nods in agreement, a smile soft on his face as he climbs into bed next to him. Luke pulls the covers up over the two of them, looking up at Calum as he inches closer to him, hoping he can convey what he wants.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere yet, pretty boy,” he hums once he’s settled. He collects Luke into his arms easily, and Luke sighs at the feeling of being held, one he hasn’t felt in a long time. Calum presses another idle kiss to his forehead, fingers running through Luke’s curls as he falls asleep without a worry in the world, wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped up in this man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
